Indignamente Eu
by Aly e Lary Granfoy
Summary: ReEsCrItA Arranjei um motivo para mim, para mudar o que eu era...
1. Prólogo

**N/A:** Eu sei, eu sei... É a terceira vez que a gente REescreve, sabe... É que ela nunca ficava como queríamos, mas agora ficou XD

Se você é daqueles que não gosta da juventude que só fala besteiras, não leia essa fic! Pois se você se ofender, a culpa será (supostamente) nossa! E não queremos receber e-mails de leitores indignados! Na nossa fic, eles tão no auge da adolescência, na fase moleque. Mais uma vez... Só leiam se não se importarem com os jovens que só pensam e falam "merda"! O prólogo passa quando eles ainda eram criancinhas, mas o resto são eles no sexto ano, beleza? ) COMENTEM.

**Capa:** Aix, aqui não está indo URLS... Então, peguem meu MSN: chlefurtado(arroba)homail(ponto)com

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não nos pertence, nós apenas pegamos emprestado seus pais e amigos da titia J.K para fazermos uma simples e humilde estória sem fins lucrativos e bla bla bla...

**Sinopse:** Em Construção

**Dica:** Mentira pq não tem sinopse.. - Quem ajudar a gente a fazer, sobe mais ainda no nosso conceito XD

** Prólogo**

- Torre na A 3! – Ordenou Sirius, e observou as peças de xadrez bruxo se moverem lentamente. Lyra colocou o dedo indicador na boca, pensativa. Entreabriu os lábios, porém não disse nada, apenas olhou fixamente para o garoto a sua frente. Sirius por sua vez mandou um beijinho, e prosseguiu. – Sabe, você fica mais fofa ainda quando está pensando. – Lyra ergueu as sobrancelhas, mas voltou sua atenção ao tabuleiro. Sem desgrudar os olhos, murmurou:

- É que você é tão diferente de mim, que quando vê alguém pensando até acha estranho... – Após fazer esse comentário, sentiu os olhares de Matt e Tiago repousarem sobre si. Deu um leve ao sorriso ao ouvir umas risadinhas abafadas. – Cavalo na A 4, coma a Torre – Matt, Sirius e Lyra observaram o Cavalo dar seguidos coices até picotar a Torre, transformando-a em diversos fragmentos. Tiago aproveitou que Matt descuidou um pouco de seu jogo, e trocou sua rainha de lugar com o rei.

- Viu como às vezes pensar é bom? – Ironizou a pequena garota. Sirius deu um sorrisinho de insatisfação, e fingiu voltar sua atenção ao jogo. Era verdade que só tinha dez anos, e que era a única garota do grupo. Mas agüentar os cinco (Tiago, Sirius, Remus, Matt e Pedro) era demais pra qualquer bebê. Assim teve de aprender a se virar, e adquiriu uma grande aliada. A ironia.

Sirius abriu a boca para falar, mas parou ao ouvir um barulho ligeiramente, hum... "Intrigante". Parecia uma risada asfixiada de um velho no quarto ao lado. As quatro crianças se entreolharam espantadas, sem saber o que fazer.

- Deve ser o meu avô vendo aquelas revistas de pornografia... – Exclamou Tiago, rindo. Sirius e Matt o seguiram, enquanto Lyra ruborizava. Não era novidade a ninguém que o velho John Potter andava um pouquinho carente, e passara a apelar pra coisas mais obscenas. Já fora internado algumas vezes por passar da conta e ter alguns ataques cardíacos, mas mesmo assim insistia. Quando sua filha não estava em casa, claro.

- Tem certeza, Tiago? Parece mais que o velho ta morrendo! – Tentou Lyra.

- Ah, não! Vai que ele está, vão culpar a gente de tentar matá-lo! Só porque ele é um chato com a gente... Se bem que matar o velho não seria má idéia... – Disse Matt, um pouco pensativo. Recebeu dois olhares afirmativos e um reprovando, o de Lyra. – Ok, ok... Se ele morrer aí é que vão culpar a gente... Vamos ou não?

- Vamos de uma vez... – Sussurrou Tiago, e assumiu a aparência incrivelmente chateada, como se deixar o velho morrendo fosse a melhor opção. Os quatro seguiram para o quarto do velho, que contrariando todas as expectativas tossia que nem um louco, apertando a garganta com força. Os garotos recuaram um pouco, novamente sem saber o que fazer. Sirius e Tiago se entreolharam estupefatos, e a resposta veio sem muita "Enbromation Tabajara". Os dois começaram a socar o velho pra ver se saía alguma coisa. Matt correu para ajudá-los, e Lyra, aflita, berrava:

- NÃO! É NAS COSTAS! VAI, VAI! – Os três pararam de tentar fazer o velho ficar de ponta cabeça e chacoalhá-lo e começaram a estapeá-lo nas costas. De repente, alguma coisa nojentamente gosmenta saiu da boca do velho. Os quatro chegaram um pouco pra trás, com um certo nojo, enquanto Sirius emitia alguns sons de nojo e desaprovação. Tiago observou a dentadura podre do velho caída no chão, e imediatamente desejou estar na frente de uma privada, pronto para vomitar. Aquela cena era realmente nojenta. Em torno da dentadura haviam algumas coisinhas amarelo-esverdeadas. Pareciam catarro, isso sim.

- Vô, acho melhor o senhor cuidar da alma, porque o corpinho ta podre! – Repetiu as palavras de sua mãe, que sempre falava isso quando ele deixava escapar um em público. Lyra pareceu um pouco mais branca do que o normal, e saiu correndo. O velho assentiu, meio pasmo. Foi ao banheiro, e se trancou lá dentro. Talvez fosse vomitar com a própria dentadura.

- Tiago, se eu avô ta começando a caducar... – Comentou Sirius, com os olhos esbugalhados.

- Começando?! Ele caducou faz tempo! Eu vivo falando pra minha mãe botar ele em uma casa de repouso, mas ela não me ouve! Ele anda acabando com a minha vida! Quando ela faz aqueles bolos esquisitos que eu nem gosto ele vai lá, come tudo, e ainda bota a culpa em mim! – Exclamou, irritado. Saiu do quarto, seguido pelos outros dois.

- Será que a Lyra ta bem? – Perguntaram Sirius e Matt ao mesmo tempo, olhando para a porta do banheiro em que ela havia entrado à vários minutos atrás.

- Ixi, num sei não! – Falou Tiago. – Eu já estou acostumado com as porquices do velho, mas ainda me sinto enjoado. Imagine ela! – Os outros dois afirmaram. Um som estranho, seguido pela descarga foi mais do que necessário para deixá-los conscientes do que havia acontecido. Lyra abriu a porta do banheiro, já menos pálida.

- O que foi? – Perguntou, constrangida. Os três a olhavam com uma expressão estranhamente normal. Ficaram certo tempo em silêncio, sem saber o que dizer, até que Matt resolveu se pronunciar.

- Ahn... Querem voltar a jogar xadrez? – Sirius fez uma careta de desaprovação para o amigo, como se tentando repreendê-lo.

- Não, não... Já encheu... – Falou, embora fosse evidente que só não queria jogar pois temia perder para Lyra, o que seria humilhante. Onde já se viu, ele, Sirius Black, perder para uma garota?

- Ok... Então o que a gente pode fazer? – Tiago olhou impaciente para os amigos. Todos permaneceram em silêncio. A casa era enorme, mas já haviam brincado de tudo que se pode imaginar e agora sua idéias haviam se esgotado. Porém, Sirius sorriu marotamente e olhou para Matt e depois para Tiago, que ficaram sem entender.

- Onde mesmo você disse que seu avô guarda as revistas? – Quis saber, fazendo mais dois sorrisos maliciosos brotarem nos lábios dos amigos. Lyra franziu as sobrancelhas, nada surpresa.

- Ele não disse... – Comentou, com indiferença. Matt olhou para a irmã com um sorriso falsamente angelical.

- Não disse, mas vai dizer... – Se voltou para o outro. – Né, Tiago? – O garoto deu um sorriso amarelo e deu de ombros, uma atitude muito suspeita quando se tratando de Tiago Potter.

- Eu digo... Quando descobrir... – A resposta veio em tom desanimado. Sirius e Matt se entreolharam e suspiram em uníssono.

- Bom, gente... O papo ta ótimo, mas já está na hora da gente ir embora... Vamos logo, Matt! – Disse Lyra, meio que fugindo do assunto. Os três a fuzilaram com o olhar, como se ela tivesse cortado o barato deles. Imagine que ela, Lyra O'donels, ficaria lá observando os taradinhos verem revistas eróticas!

- Nossa, bem na melhor parte, hein?! Sua estraga prazeres!

- Cale a boca!


	2. Reencontro

**Capítulo 1 - Reencontro**

**SEIS ANOS DEPOIS**

- Vem, Tiago, vamos nos atrasar! – Um garoto de mais ou menos 1.78 de altura olhos negros e um... Bem... Um boné, seu habitual boné verde pistache, seu inseparável boné pistache, que escondia os cabelos negros e extremamente bagunçados, que normalmente batiam no queixo, resumindo, era um menino realmente muito bonito. Apressava o amigo com a mão, enquanto, com a outra, batucava em um grande malão de couro. Olhava distraído para as poucas pessoas que circulavam no local.  
- Peraí, Sirius... Você sabe que minha mãe exagera nas coisas e... Que moral você tem, hein?! – Tiago parecia com o outro, isto é, só de corpo, pois os cabelos, por mais incrível que possa parecer, eram mais despenteados do que os do amigo, e tinham um tom castanho escuro. Seus olhos, também castanhos, porém meio esverdeados, brilhavam intensamente, por trás das lentes dos óculos de armação redonda. Tentava puxar o malão, com força, este se encontrava emperrado. Uma das rodas havia ficado presa em uma rachadura do chão e não saía de jeito nenhum.  
- Muita, por quê? – Perguntou, desviando o olhar de uma mulher que brigava com os dois filhos pequenos e fitando-o com interesse. Tiago fez cara de quem diz: "Se manca, cara!" e balançou a cabeça negativamente, dando uns tapinhas nas costas do menino, como se este fosse um idiota.  
- Normalmente, você que enrola! Cara, você ta mudado! – Disse Tiago analisando o garoto milímetro por milímetro. Na verdade, estava mesmo. Quieto demais comparado às outras vezes em que iam para Hogwarts. – Você ainda não falou de **nenhuma** menina e está se comportando terrivelmente bem! Cadê seu espírito Maroto, Almofadinhas?! – Sirius ficou um tempo quieto, parecendo avaliar o que diria a seguir. Girou os olhos, displicente. Na verdade não sabia exatamente como responder.  
- Bem... Você sabe... Minha família... Já estou com problemas lá há séculos... Eu juro que ainda fujo de lá... Minha mãe disse, que se eu levar mais uma detenção ou ficar falado, ela me tira de Hogwarts e me coloca em Drumstrang... – Agora Sirius espreguiçava-se violentamente, fazendo com que seu braço atingisse os óculos de Tiago e o fizessem cair no chão, com um baque surdo. O garoto fuzilou-o com o olhar, mas acabou por sorrir mais uma vez.  
- É... Parece-me que você começou mal... Mas vamos logo, ou não conseguiremos cabines boas... – Falou agachando-se para recolher seus óculos, com dificuldade, pois sem eles, não conseguia enxergar nada. Tateou o chão, tentando tocar algo de metal. Sirius o observou, contendo o riso diante da posição constrangedora do amigo. Por fim, conseguiu pegar os óculos e levantou, colocando-os na frente dos olhos e voltando a tentar puxar a mala emperrada. O outro riu da força que Tiago fazia e este lhe olhou com desdém.  
- Ria menos e ajude mais! – Exclamou, irritado.  
Depois de uns 15 minutos eles conseguiram, finalmente, "desencalhar" a mala e empurrá-la junto com a outra para dentro do trem. Ainda faltava meia hora para que este partisse, mas sempre diziam que chegar um pouco antes era bom, garantia um bom lugar. Caminharam lentamente pelas cabines, checando uma por uma. Todas estavam vazias, mas como eram Marotos, queriam e mereciam a melhor. Procuraram a menos detonada, o que era difícil de se achar, afinal de contas, o expresso já era usado como transporte há muito tempo. Finalmente acharam uma boa, a penúltima. Estava bem limpa e os dois entraram, fechando a porta às costas. Guardaram os malões e se jogaram folgadamente nos acentos de couro vinho, confortáveis, porém com pequenos rasgos.  
- Hum, Pontas... Noticias da Evans? – Perguntou Sirius, olhando sarcasticamente para Tiago que bateu a mão contra a testa, pasmo. Como se já não tivesse lhe contado, inúmeras vezes, o que acontecia quando tentava saber de algo.  
- Essa decisão da sua mãe afetou a sua cabeça... Já te disse que da ultima vez que tentei saber dela minha coruja voltou uma semana depois toda depenada... – Sirius segurou o riso, e bateu a mão no banco em que estava, fazendo com que várias partículas de poeira se soltassem deste e ficassem suspensas no ar. Deitou a cabeça no encosto e cruzou os braços atrás da cabeça.  
- Ah, é... Isso porque eu gostava do John... O coitado ficou traumatizado, pior que o falecido... – Disse finalmente, dando um sorriso amarelo enquanto fitava com interesse as partículas da poeira se movimentarem lentamente. A coruja "depenada" de Tiago havia recebido o nome de John em homenagem ao avô do garoto, que faleceu quando eles tinham treze anos, por causa de uma parada respiratória causada por muita emoção de uma vez só (**N/A:** Hohoho! O velho John Potter e suas revistas!). De inicio, Tiago queria que a coruja se chamasse Mia, mas Sirius conseguiu convencê-lo que Mia é nome de mulher e sugeriu John.

Por fim, cansou de toda aquela besteira da poeira e encarou Tiago, desfazendo o sorriso para dar lugar a uma expressão preocupada. – Lembre-se que não posso esquecer das expectativas da minha mãe. Eu realmente não quero me fuder com ela, porque senão, Adiôs, Hogwarts. – O rapaz franziu o cenho, desapontado por Sirius ter lembrado das recomendações de Liliane Black. Assentiu, desanimado, sem saber o que dizer.  
- Ok... Só não espere que eu te faça companhia! – Começou, mas ao ver o olhar pesaroso do amigo, se arrependeu. – Não faça essa cara! Ta bom, você venceu... Eu posso tentar... Só não sei se vou conseguir... Mas é que um Maroto não é nada sem o outro! - Exclamou. Ouviram um barulho de passos e, na esperança de que fosse Remus ou Pedro, Tiago abriu a porta da cabine e inclinou o corpo para fora, tentando enxergar o responsável pelo barulho. Ficou desapontadíssimo ao ver que fora a moça dos doces, carregando o carrinho de metal. Tentou ficar ereto de novo e percebeu que estava prestes a cair de cara no chão. Fez força para se ver longe de tal risco, mas acabou por se esborrachar. – Yeack... Eu li uma reportagem no profeta diário, dizem que não é muito confiável, o chão desse trem... Só o limpam uma vez por ano... – Ele se levantou o mais rápido que pôde, passou a mão na boca e novamente se endireitou na cadeira.  
- Ok... A gente podia aprontar só uma ultima coisinha, né? Só a última, despedida de Maroto! – Murmurou, animado, porém se lembrou de que seria a ultima vez. Não podia acreditar que ele, Sirius Black, o rei da confusão teria de se manter afastado de tudo que mais prezava na vida. Além das mulheres, claro... Não se sentia muito bem diante dessa informação, sua mente parecia não querer processá-la! A razão da sua existência era aprontar com seus amigos, a única coisa que o fazia querer viver era isso!  
- Beleza! Vamos pensando! – Disse Tiago, cortando seus pensamentos. Sirius tirou o boné por um momento para "arrumar" o cabelo, mas não preciso nem dizer que foi uma atitude fracassada, não? Tiago arregalou os olhos, assustado. Abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, obviamente procurando o que falar. Só que não encontrou. Balançou a cabeça, negativamente. Sirius franziu a testa, não entendendo.  
- O que... O que você fez com seu cabelo? – Perguntou, pasmo. Apontou para o cabelo do amigo, que começou a literalmente gargalhar da cena. Sirius achou aquela ceninha extremamente desnecessária, afinal, não era nada de tão extravagante que merecesse tanta empolgação. Tiago estava exagerando um pouco.  
- Calma Tiago, nem é nada assim... – Disse, tranqüilo, parando de rir e sorrindo para o outro, com calma.  
- Por Merlin, que horror! Tira isso! – Agora Tiago tentava tirar o boné de Sirius a todo custo. Era uma cena realmente cômica. Tiago puxava o boné para perto de si, e Sirius o segurava na cabeça, berrando coisas como "Não! Você nunca vai conseguir!" e rindo.  
- Eu sei que ele ta feio, não precisa jogar na minha cara! – Exclamou, ainda rindo. Observou, meio pasmo, o fato do garoto querer tirar seu boné a força. Tiago finalmente soltou o boné e Sirius se recostou no acento, sem tirar as mãos da cabeça, prevenido para um próximo ataque histérico do amigo.  
- Ah, vai logo, Almofadinhas! – Sirius fez cara de "Há! Sonhou!" e franziu o cenho. Voltou a erguer as sobrancelhas e murmurou com simplicidade:  
- Na-não! – Tiago fingiu se dar por vencido, e observou o amigo começar a se entreter nas partículas de poeira. Vendo que este já estava distraído, pulou pra cima dele, com unhas e dentes, para conseguir arrancar o boné. Mesmo com resistência, dessa vez conseguiu arrancá-lo.

- Feliz, Pontas?! Você finalmente conseguiu! – Sirius tentou se fazer de irritado, mas começou a gargalhar, ao ver a cara espantada do garoto a sua frente. Este, por sua vez, encarava o cabelo como se fosse algo de outro mundo. Arregalou os olhos, como se com isso fosse mudar o que via, mas se sucesso. Inclinou o corpo para frente, como se estivesse prestes a vomitar. Nas pontas do cabelo de Sirius eram visíveis alguns cachos mal definidos.  
- Nossa Sirius... O que é, foi em algum cabeleireiro trouxa para deixá-lo enrolado?! Eu nunca tinha visto um cabelo mais liso, e agora ele tem CACHINHOS? – Indagou pasmo, como se estivesse se sentindo ofendido com o cabelo do outro. Tiago tentava, sem sucesso, parecer calmo. Ele sacou a varinha e se levantou do banco, apertando-a com força. Sirius recuou, com os olhos arregalados, com medo do que o outro fosse capaz de fazer. Sabia o quão louco o amigo era, mais uma coisa em comum entre os dois. Sirius encostou o corpo no banco. Tiago foi chegando mais perto, bem devagar, como se tivesse medo. Apontou a varinha para o cabelo dele, como se o ameaçasse. Pegou a varinha e começou a passá-la desajeitado, no cabelo do outro freneticamente, de cima para baixo, de baixo para a cima, com força, tentando deixar o cabelo como antes. Como um ferro de passar.  
- Hei, é coisa de Malfoy ir ao cabeleireiro! Eu sei cuidar dele! – Sirius segurou a mão de Tiago e o fez sentar-se de novo no banco. Colocou o boné de novo na cabeça e enfiou alguns cachos que tinham ficado para fora deste com o dedo, na esperança de escondê-los.

- Ah, me desculpe, mas não é isso o que está parecendo! – Disse, de forma irônica.

- Ah, Pontas... Não enche o saco! O boné enrola o cabelo! – Tiago pareceu ofendido, e cruzou os braços.  
- Como você anda insuportável... – Murmurou, enquanto se arrumava no banco e enfiava a varinha no bolso mais uma vez. – Ah, quer saber?! Tchau! – Já ia se levantando, mas Sirius o segurou.  
- Desculpe ae, Pontas... Mas é que eu estou realmente sem saco. – Respondeu Sirius, com displicência. A porta da cabine se abriu com um estrondo, e um garoto de cabelo castanho claro (mais puxado pro lado do marrom, não pro loiro), magro, da mesma altura que os dois, entrou sorrindo calmamente, com um livro nas mãos.  
- Tiago, Sirius, há quanto tempo, hein?! Foram boas as férias? – Remus Lupin estava parado na frente dos dois. Os garotos se entreolharam, sorrindo radiantes e voltaram a observá-lo. Remus tinha mudado, estava bem mais alto e estava, definitivamente, mas bonito também.  
- REMUS! – Gritaram, pulando em cima do garoto e o abraçando com força. Por fim o soltaram, dando chance para que ele guardasse seu malão e outro, junto com o dos dois. Sirius e Tiago se sentaram, mas Remus continuou em pé, analisando cada mínimo detalhe da cabine em que se encontrava, procurando algum defeito, e, embora achasse muitos deles, achou melhor nem comentar. A janela estava trincada, o chão imundo, os bancos rasgados, a pintura desgastada e a porta enferrujada. Balançou a cabeça negativamente, e olhou para trás, sorrindo para outro garoto que se aproximava da cabine neste exato momento.  
- Oi, gente! – Gritou Pettigrew, Pedro pettigrew. O garoto era muito baixo comparado aos amigos e bem gordo. Os cabelos também desalinhados. Riu pra eles, mesmo estando de boca cheia. Ergueu as mãos, mostrando que estavam lotadas de doces, assim como os bolsos. Entrou na cabine e se jogou ao lado de Tiago, com um sorrisinho falso.  
- Pedrovisk! – Disse Sirius, dando um tapa inofensivo (que coincidentemente doeu), na cabeça do amigo, que soltou um gritinho agudo e colocou a mão no local onde fora atingido, massageando a cabeça lentamente. Ele, por sua vez, se sentou ao lado de Tiago e olhou animado para os outros. Começaram então a conversar sobre as férias e tudo mais. Sirius explicou tudo para os outros dois, de como não poderia bagunçar, nem ficar falado...  
- Oi... Vocês viram a Lílian Evans? – Perguntou uma garota de cabelos negros, encaracolados, na altura da cintura, entrando na cabine, com o malão as suas costas. Percorreu os olhos azuis pelo local, do mesmo jeito que Remus fizera há alguns minutos antes. Sirius não pôde deixar de reparar que a menina tinha seios fartos e aparentemente 1.74 de altura. Algo nela lhe era familiar. Ficou encarando-a, tentando lembrar onde a havia visto. – Tiago, Remus, Pedro! – Exclamou a menina, surpreendendo-os. Lyra O'donels estava parada na frente deles, havia estudado com eles no primeiro ano, mas foi retirada quando seu irmão, Matt, também muito amigo dos marotos, sumiu sem dar vestígios. Mudou muito com o tempo, tinha ficado mais bonita. Já tinha dezesseis anos e sorria radiante para os garotos a sua frente.  
- A Evans está aqui? – Perguntou Tiago, realmente interessado em saber se Lílian se encontrava lá. Não era novidade para ninguém, que Lílian Evans detestava Tiago Potter, mas digamos que o sentimento não era recíproco, esse gostava dela, gostava até demais. Alguns diziam que pelo fato dela ser a única menina que o recusara e outros por que ele realmente havia se apaixonado. Mas Sirius preferia acreditar na primeira opção.  
- Não sei, Tiago... Por isso estou perguntando... – Falou, com certa ironia, fazendo os outros rirem. Remus fez gesto para que ela se sentasse, batendo a mão no lugar ao seu lado, e assim ela o fez, sorrindo gentilmente para o menino. Pedro ainda estava boquiaberto com o novo visual de Lyra, e Tiago decepcionado demais com a resposta que ela havia dado, os dois estavam incapacitados de dizer algo.  
- Oi, Schenyzer... Boas férias? – Finalmente Sirius abriu a boca pra falar, Tiago estava achando a atitude dele muito suspeita, não tratara a garota como antes, é como se não a reconhecesse! Lyra o encarou com raiva. Odiava ser chamada pelo nome do meio, como todos sabiam perfeitamente bem. Sirius só o fazia quando queria irritá-la de verdade. Pedro fechou a boca e encarou o amigo com curiosidade e interesse. Na verdade, ninguém na cabine entendia porque Sirius estava se portando daquela maneira.  
- Bom... Eu passei esses últimos cinco anos bem sim, Black... Será que só agora você dirige a palavra para mim? É por que tem gente olhando, não? – Perguntou, bem mal-humorada e sem querer ouvir a resposta que o menino daria. Todos a olharam perplexos. Menos Sirius, que apenas bocejou, olhando para fora da janela, para as pessoas que passavam apressadas de um lado para o outro. Tiago tentou fazer com que Sirius percebesse os olhares que a menina lançava para ele, mas sem sucesso, esperava que se o amigo visse a maneira como ela o olhava, pararia de ser tão frio e inconveniente.  
- Que foi, Lyra? – Remus fez a pergunta que os outros dois (Pedro e Tiago) estavam com vontade de fazer, mas não sabiam exatamente o que dizer. Ela tomou fôlego, parecia prestes a atacar Sirius pela expressão de pouco caso que ele tinha estampada na face.  
- É que, sabe... Depois que o Matt sumiu, ele me "abandonou". - disse, bem calmamente. Mattheus Schenyzer O'donels é o irmão sumido de Lyra, e ninguém sabe nem se está vivo. Nas férias após o primeiro ano, ele simplesmente desapareceu, sem deixar vestígios. Há pessoas que acreditam em sua morte, outras, em uma brincadeirinha de criança que não resultou boa coisa. Traumatizada, a mãe de Matt e Lyra a tirou de Hogwarts, e a colocou em uma escola desconhecida, que nesse ano faliu, fazendo com que a menina se visse de volta em Hogwarts, para cursar seu penúltimo ano antes de se formar. Sirius bocejou mais uma vez e soltou um longo suspiro, dando a entender que estava extremamente entediado. – ele não quis mais saber de mim, nem se eu ainda estava viva! Não me procurou _uma_ vez sequer... – Por fim, Lyra simplesmente sorriu para Remus e inspirou, como se estivesse aliviada por finalmente ter dito isto para alguém. Sirius ia se defender, mas todos voltaram a atenção para alguém, que acabara de entrar na cabine. Respirava com dificuldade, e seu rosto era coberto por seu vasto cabelo ruivo, que brilhava intensamente. A menina suspirou e ergueu os olhos verdes para as pessoas de dentro da cabine. Seu rosto se contorceu ao ver Tiago, Sirius e Pedro e ela suspirou, irritada. Antes dela começar a falar, o trem deu um tranco e começou a andar, primeiro devagar, depois mais rápido, forçando-a a se apoiar na porta.  
- Que azar o meu, não? Tinha que entrar bem nessa cabine? Ninguém mere... LYRA? – Exclamou Lílian Evans, uma garota doce, na ausência dos marotos, claro. Arregalou os olhos ao ver a amiga e, empurrando "sutilmente" Remus para o lado, sentou-se ao lado dela e lhe deu um longo e apertado abraço. Todos ficaram em silêncio, sem saber o que dizer. Só Sirius assobiava uma musiquinha enquanto olhava pela janela as coisas passando rápido pelo trem.  
- Eu queria estar no lugar da Lyra agora... – Disse Tiago, olhando para a ruivinha de modo sonhador. Remo e Pedro abafaram risadinhas, já Sirius riu em alto e bom som, sem se importar se isso irritaria as duas meninas. – A propósito, Evans... Só para não quebrar a tradição... Quer sair? – Prosseguiu o menino, abrindo um enorme sorriso. Sirius parou de rir. Lily lançou a Tiago um dos piores olhares que conseguiu.  
- Você sabe a resposta. – Disse secamente. Pedro foi o único que deu risadinhas abafadas, os outros já estavam acostumados com a situação. Tiago suspirou e olhou para Sirius, que ergueu os ombros, como se dissesse: "Que entediante!". Lilian se voltou para Lyra, sorrindo. – Vamos, Lyra... O ar aqui dentro é impossível de respirar... – Murmurou, olhando com desprezo para os meninos na cabine.  
- Eu juro que não fui eu! – Respondeu Pedro rápido, com uma aparência bem preocupada. Ele fazia com muita freqüência e não avisava aos outros, fazendo com que todos ficassem felizes sem saber o risco de intoxicação pelo ar que corriam. Só depois de alguns segundos, quando o cheiro mudava para MUITO pior que as pessoas percebiam o que acontecia e Pedro sempre acabava levando, no mínimo, três tapas na cabeça. Todos os outros riram e o menino deu um sorrisinho amarelo, porque, na verdade, não queria ser engraçado.  
- Muito engraçado, Pettigrew... – Respondeu a ruivinha, puxando Lyra pelos braços, e as duas saíram desembestadas cabine a fora.  
Tiago, Remus e Pedro olharam para Sirius, que deu de ombros. Ficaram todos em silêncio por um certo tempo, até que, finalmente, um deles teve coragem de se pronunciar.  
- Lyra. – Continuou Remus. Sirius girou os olhos e suspirou, cansado de falar sobre Lyra.  
- Ah... Bem... Não tem mais graça ficar com ela, entendeu? – Pedro que já abrira a boca, obviamente para falar obscenidades fechou-a logo a seguir, sob o olhar repressor que Tiago lançou a ele. Mais uma vez a porta da cabine se escancarou, um menino de cabelos e olhos castanhos, sorria radiante. Seu penteado não era nada "normal", tinha feito um topete enorme, que chamava mais atenção do que ele mesmo. Porém tinha seu charme, e todas garotas notavam, não chegava aos pés de Sirius, mas tinha lá sua beleza.  
- E aí, seu bando de viado, beleza? – O garoto se sentou no meio de Remus e Sirius, só que ele era um "pouquinho" espaçoso – Vocês estão me espremendo... Da licença... – Disse. Meteu duas cotoveladas, uma na barriga de Remus que ficou meio que sem ar e murmurou algumas coisas indevidas, e outra no nariz de Sirius, que sorriu irritado. O menino olhou boquiaberto para Remo, parecendo muito ofendido, depois voltou a encarar os outros. Kay Vaz Ticca sempre estudou com eles e chegava a ser quase tão mulherengo quanto Sirius. Na verdade, todos o chamavam de Titica, apelidado assim por Sirius, uma brincadeira que relacionava o sobrenome do garoto com sua irritante mania de só falar porcarias. E, para quem não sabe, titica, é o nome pejorativo de cocô de galinha.  
- Titica, mano! Firmeza, véi?! Tem news aí, brother?! Faz mó cara que a gente num se vê, meu irmãozin! – Gritou Pedro em plenos pulmões, se achando o gostosão. Podemos dizer que ele empolgou um pouco, e abraçou o amigo com força. Todos o olharam com cara de "Vai se fuder" e ele murmurou um "Já calei, já calei".  
- SEU ROUBÃO! FURTOU UMA DAS MINHAS EXPRESSÕES PREFERIDAS! – exclamou Titica, empurrando o garoto e lhe dando um tapaço na cabeça. O menino baixou os olhos, cabisbaixo e voltou para seu lugar de antes, envergonhado por ter se empolgado nas boas vindas.  
- E quais são as outras? – Perguntou Tiago, bem interessado. Remus tentava se manter o mais longe possível do rapaz, com medo de ser novamente atingido, porém Sirius estava só esperando uma próxima oportunidade para poder matar Titica com suas próprias mãos, seria uma ótima chance de descarregar sua raiva em algum idiota.  
- Bem, o primeiro é... – Titica tinha a péssima mania de gesticular enquanto falava, por isso levantou o indicador fino e balançou a mão de cima para baixo, acabando por acertar o olho de Sirius, que se segurou para não quebrar o dedo na metade. – Apoiado, apoiado! – Exclamou, agora fechando os dois punhos e estendendo os polegares, como quem diz "positivo!", também os balançando de cima para baixo. Remus e Sirius se entreolharam, se levantaram e, por fim, saíram correndo e pularam entre Tiago e Pedro. Os outros os encararam curiosos com o ataque histérico.  
- Não vem que não tem! Esse ai é muito espaçoso! – Exclamou Remus, apontando para Kay. O menino fez cara de super ofendido e estufou o peito, bufando. Cruzou os braços atrás da cabeça e se deitou, remexendo-se no acento frio.  
- Humpf! Melhor... Assim não fica tão apertado... – Ele bocejou, fingindo não se importar com o fato de ter sido deixado para trás. Sirius se levantou e jogou Pedro para o outro lado, violentamente.  
- Então o Pedro vai praí! – Bradou, após empurrá-lo. Pedro que cai de quatro no chão, com a cara nas partes intimas de Kay. Titica, pela primeira vez na vida, fica rubro, e dá um risinho sem graça. Sirius que ainda estava em pé, sorri "amigavelmente".  
- Uma suruba? Só podiam ser os idiotas da Grifinória... – Seboso Snape, digo... Severo Snape e Lucio Malfeito... Opa... E Lucio Malfoy espiavam com nojo a cena. Sim, eles eram os mais idiotas de Hogwarts inteira, da Sonserina, claro... Seboso tinha cabelos negros, na altura do queixo, extremamente oleosos. Nariz de gancho, e uma expressão triunfante. Já o oxigenado, era loiro platinado, com cabelos na altura do ombro. Olhos acinzentados, e bem pálido.  
- E se for? O que você tem haver com isso, Seboso? Quem nos garante que VOCÊS não estão tendo um caso? – Perguntou Remus. Todos o olharam, estupefatos, ele não era de responder, e ainda chamou Snape de Seboso? As caras dos Sonserinos se contorceram, e oxigenado começou a gargalhar. Sabe-se lá o que passa na cabeça de Sonserinos arrogantes e prepotentes.  
- Finalmente... Está seguindo meu caminho! – Disse Sirius, estufando o peito para Remus, que fez pouco caso. Almofadinhas fechou a cara na porta dos outros dois, que espiavam a cena sem dizer mais nada.

Alguém bateu na porta (isto está se tornando irritantemente repetitivo, caramba!)  
- Ui, Sebosinho, veio fazer outra visita?! – Berrou Tiago, a porta se abriu, e uma garota de cabelos negros, muito lisos, praticamente escorridos, entrou. Tinha luzes, rosa, quase pink por todo ele. Seus olhos eram levemente puxados. Não era muito alta, e nem tão magra, mas não chegava a ser gorda. – Definitivamente, não é o Seboso... – Comentou, incrédulo, olhando para Remus.  
- Moara! – Disse Titica, indo ao encontro da garota. Pedro caiu quando o garoto se levantou. Eles se abraçaram por um longo tempo, e no final deram um selinho. Sirius não conseguia falar, de tão pasmo que havia ficado. Gostava de Moara há séculos!  
- Er... Vocês não estavam brigados há pouco tempo? – Indagou Tiago, sem entender nada. Moara Hearn Chang tinha ficado com Titica durante um certo tempo no ano passado, mas depois de ser dispensada, ficou realmente indignada com o menino e nunca mais dirigiu-lhe a palavra.  
- É, Potter... Mas decidimos não ficar mais... Isso não ia levar a nada! – Respondeu Moara com sua vozinha angelical. Deu um beijinho na bochecha de Sirius e começou a sair da cabine, rebolando a bunda para tentar instigar Sirius a fazer algo. Estava praticamente fora, quando Kay teve um acesso de risos incessante e, depois de observar a expressão de: "panaca!" que os outros fizeram, resolveu se explicar.  
- A primeira vez dela foi comigo... Bem, eu não podia contar isto pra vocês, ela não deixou... Mas foi muito engraçado... No começo ela disse que não podia fazer aquilo, mas depois de uns beijinhos em lugares específicos, era capaz dela me bater se eu não fizesse com ela... Ela até que é boa, mas deixa a desejar, se cansa muito rápido... – Murmurou, baixinho. Os outros riram da mesma maneira que ele há alguns segundos atrás, mas todo esse acesso teve fim quando Moara apareceu, vermelha de raiva e vergonha, na porta, olhando ameaçadoramente para Titica. "opa..." foi a única coisa que ele conseguiu pronunciar, antes dela começar a gritar, histericamente:  
- Você é só um idiota com um topetezinho ridículo que vive imitando o Sirius! Não vejo o que tem de tão legal em você! – Kay ouviu calmamente todos os insultos que se seguiram, como cafajeste, tirano, desgraçado e até retardado. Finalmente, após despejar todos os insultos que conhecia sobre o menino, Moara bufou e saiu da cabine novamente. O rapaz encarou o local em que ela estivera há alguns segundos atrás e sorriu debilmente.  
- Putinha... – Sussurrou para si mesmo, fazendo os outros abafarem risadinhas. Certamente a audição de Moara compensava sua inteligência, porque, segundos depois, ela apareceu, mais vermelha do que antes, gritando em plenos pulmões:  
- CALA A BOCA, VAZ! – Kay a encarou durante alguns segundos, com raiva, parecia prestes a bater na menina. Respirou fundo muita vezes, se segurando, pois não era covarde o bastante para bater em uma garota. Moara deu um sorrisinho provocante, percebendo a reação que teve. Todos sabiam que chamar Kay de Vaz era a pior coisa que você podia fazer com relação a ele.  
- Num enche, Hearn! Vê se isso é sobrenome que se preze! Hearn, Hearn, Hearn! Parece até um cachorro latindo! O que tem tudo a ver com você... – Exclamou, sorrindo marotamente, enquanto passava a mão no topete, para arrumá-lo direito. Os outros abafaram risadinhas e ele continuou: - Cachorra! Cachorra! – Exclamou, fingindo tossir e por fim deu uma gargalhada gostosa, acompanhado dos amigos. Moara ficou cada vez mais vermelha, parecia não respirar e dava a impressão de que ia explodir. Por fim começou a dar tapas com força nas costas dele, gritando palavrões histericamente. O menino começou rir, e exclamou: - Bate! Bate que eu gamo! – Moara se irritou muito com o comentário do menino e continuou a bater, com muito mais força, agora doía, doía mesmo. Kay se segurou para não devolver, pois era bem capaz de matá-la se batesse com a mesma força que ela estava batendo nele. Sirius, aproveitando a situação, se levantou e, para ajudar o amigo, segurou Moara. Porém, colocou suas mãos nos seios da menina enquanto a segurava contra o corpo. Se segurava, porque se fizesse algo, seria na frente de todo mundo. Sentindo o calor do corpo da menina contra o dele, fechou os olhos e contou até dez mentalmente, senão seria bem capaz de realmente fazer algo ali no meio. Olhou para Remus, que gesticulava furiosamente, mexendo a boca, como se tentando informa-lhe que algo ruim estava para acontecer. Olhou para todos os lados e por fim entendeu, ao ver Lyra olhando para aquela cena constrangedora do lado de fora da cabine. O estranho é que seu olhar estava diretamente nas partes intimas do garoto, e sua expressão era de quem estava prestes a vomitar. Sirius, sem entender, olhou para baixo e arregalou os olhos ao perceber que... Estava com _"a barraca armada"_. Largou Moara e sorriu envergonhadissímo para a menina que saiu correndo.

* * *

**N/A: **Então... Aqui está o primeiro capítulo. É... O Matt é realmente o irmão desaparecido da Lyra. É que a gente não especificou que eles eram irmãos no prólogo, só demos a entender XD. Venhamos e convenhamos... Até que ficou legalzinho, né? XD

COMENTEM! Mesmo que for pra xingar! A gente só não garante que não vai xingar de volta, mas, pelo menos, vocês comentaram!

Ah, se vocês consultarem nosso perfil, verão que estamos trabalhando nele agora mesmo... Mais tarde vai ter a capa e outros dados! Qualquer coisa, entrem em contato!

Aly e Lary Granfoy


	3. Aproveita e leva ele

**Capítulo 2 - "Aproveita e leva ele..."**

Já estavam todos em seus devidos lugares na mesa da Grifinória, Lílian na frente de Tiago, a contragosto, obviamente. Sirius e Remus ao lado do amigo, Pettigrew de um lado de Lílian e Titica do outro. Kay dava cantadas a cada segundo na garota, que nem dava moral, já Tiago lhe lançava olhares ameaçadores, e lhe chutava por debaixo da mesa, fazendo-o gritar.  
- Hem, Hem... – Pigarreou Dumbledore, um homem de aparência velha, que tinha cabelos e barba brancos, realmente compridos e olhos azuis claros, escondidos por detrás dos óculos de meia lua. Todos no Salão pararam para prestar atenção, menos os Marotos, claro. – Gostaria, de lhes dizer umas coisinhas antes da Seleção começar... – Ele olhou por cima dos óculos para os Marotos, e sorriu de leve, vendo-os se calarem.  
- A floresta negra é terminantemente proibida para todos que tenham sã consciência. – Começou Sirius, falando alto, para que todos os presentes pudessem ouvi-lo, porém, ao ver o olhar que McGonagall lhe lançara o garoto resolveu se calar. Minerva McGonagall era a vice-diretora de Hogwarts. Os cabelos morenos com alguns fios brancos se sobressaindo estavam presos em um perfeito coque em cima da cabeça. Tinha aparência idosa, mas disposta.  
- Como disse o Sr. Black... A Floresta Negra é proibida para todos os estudantes. Argo Filch é nosso zelador, ele tem uma lista de atitudes proibidas, colada na porta da sala dele. Qualquer duvida a professora Minerva McGonagall poderá lhes ajudar... Muito bem... Vamos à seleção... – Juntou os dedos finos e compridos e ficou observando McGonagall sair do salão a passos apressados e voltar alguns minutos depois, trazendo um pequeno banco em uma mão e na outra algo que parecia um chapéu amarrotado e rasgado. Colocou o chapéu em cima do banco e este pareceu acordar, então, movendo o maior rasgo que tinha, que deveria ser sua boca, começou a gritar:  
- EU SOU UM CHAPÉU VELHO, CHARLATÃO E BURRO! POR QUE PRESTAR ATENÇÃO EM MIM?! SÓ FALO UM MONTE DE MERDA! CONSELHOS MEUS: JOGUEM BOMBAS DE BOSTA NO FILCH E SUA GATA INÚTIL; IDOLATREM TIAGO POTTER E SIRIUS BLACK; PEÇAM AULAS PARA REMUS LUPIN; DEEM COMIDA PARA PEDRO PETTIGREW; DEIXEM O TITICA PASSAR A MÃO NA BUNDA DE VOCÊS, MENINAS ; LAVE OS CABELOS, SEBOSO; NÃO DESTINJA O CABELO, OXIGENADO, VAI FICAR PIOR AINDA; EVANS SAI COM O POTTER; MOARA VOCÊ É GOSTOSA; O'DONELS VOCÊ TAMBÉM; SE FOREM DORMIR UMA NOITE PERTO DE SIRIUS BLACK OU KAY TICCA, ESTEJAM PREPARADAS! USEM PRESERVA... – Todos observaram aquela cena entre gargalhadas histéricas e comentários maldosos.  
- BASTA! – Berrou Minerva, chacoalhando o chapéu, que continuava a grunhir, e dobrando-o na metade. Todos no Salão olhavam pasmos para a cena. Dumbledore não pôde deixar de rir. Ele sorriu para Sirius e Tiago, que não perceberam estar sendo observados desde o começo do jantar pelo diretor. Um estava sentado fingindo que nada estava acontecendo, olhando para o chapéu que estava sendo literalmente destruído pela vice diretora, e o outro ria para danar, quase caindo da cadeira. Os alunos do primeiro ano, agora não se sentiam mais nenhum pouco nervosos, riam baixinho. – POTTER, BLACK! PARA MINHA SALA! AGORA! – Berrou Minerva, pegando chapéu que havia mordido sua mão e o enrolando em um pano, depois o jogou no chão com força e pisou em cima dele, com o salto do sapato, fazendo-o finalmente se calar. – ME ESPEREM LÁ! QUANDO EU TERMINAR A SELEÇÃO CUIDO DE VOCÊS! – Os dois riram baixinho, se entreolharam e saíram de lá, sob olhares curiosos e murmúrios de aprovação. Rumaram pelos corredores, esperando a Seleção terminar para correrem para a Sala da professora. Não puderam deixar de ajudar pirraça a jogar algumas bombas de bosta na lista de regras de Filch, que continham exatamente 450 regras escritas a mão pelo zelador. Pirraça arrancou um pedacinho de folha e escreveu:  
_"A única regra é: FAÇAM O QUE QUISEREM! PRINCIPALMENTE SE FOR CONTRA ARGO FILCH!"_  
E precisaram ajudá-lo a prender madame Nor-r-ra dentro de uma armadura enferrujada, enquanto esta miava alto e tentava arranhá-los e pirraça ria feito um louco, não que não fosse. Contudo, quando ouviram vários aplausos, souberam imediatamente que a seleção havia terminado, e nem sequer estavam na sala da professora! Se entreolharam, preocupados, torcendo para que Minerva ainda não tivesse chegado na sala. Correram o mais rápido que puderam, passando por um monte de quadros que os observavam, fazendo comentários maldosos sobre o que ouviram falar sobre o chapéu. Incrível como a fofoca sempre se espalhava fácil em Hogwarts! Ao chegar em uma porta de madeira escura, Sirius a empurrou com o ombro, girando a maçaneta e parou para observar a sala em que se encontrava. Era grande e cheia de coisas diferente em estantes. Livros de capa dura grandes e de autores nada conhecidos. Olhou para cima, contemplando o lindo lustre de cristal. Tiago o cutucou e apontou para um par de cadeiras em frente a mesa de ébano. As duas cadeiras eram também de ébano, mas os assentos revestidos por um veludo avermelhado. Se jogaram nelas de qualquer jeito. Os dois se entreolharam e deram uma risadinha. Iam começar a conversar, quando a porta se escancarou. McGonagall entrou com cara de poucos amigos e se sentou em uma cadeira, atrás da mesa. Tinha os lábios estreitados, e as narinas abertas. Respirava com dificuldade por causa da luta com o chapéu. Tiago disfarçou um riso, quando viu Sirius disfarçadamente imitar a mulher, o que a indignou mais ainda. Ela bateu as mãos na mesa e se ergueu da cadeira novamente, inclinando-se para frente e fuzilando-os com o olhar severo.  
- Como vocês ousaram?! E... Me digam uma coisa... Como mudaram a mensagem do chapéu? – Perguntou. Estava com tanta raiva, que chegou a cuspir enquanto falava. Sirius não respondeu, apenas revirou os olhos e se virou para olhar, displicentemente, pela janela, a fim de ver o "dia maravilhoso", que na verdade era uma noite chuvosa e nublada, e a lua contrastava com o céu negro. O outro apenas cantarolou uma música infantil, enquanto batucava na mesa, alegremente.  
- E quem disse que fomos nós? – Disse, por fim. A mulher bufou e bateu uma das mãos na cabeça, balançando-a negativamente, murmurou algo como "Caso perdido...". Sentou na cadeira, sem desviar o olhar deles, com muita desconfiança. Era óbvio que haviam sido os dois, nenhum outro aluno teria ousadia ou astúcia para tanto. Tentou se acalmar, contando até dez mentalmente, sem sucesso, aquilo só a estressava mais. Como alguém algum dia foi capaz de inventar essa história de contar até dez? Aquilo nunca funcionava, não com os Marotos! Nem se contasse até um milhão conseguiria se acalmar.  
- Sei que foram vocês, Potter... Será que não aprendem? Faz cinco anos inteiros que vocês aprontam! Não são mais bebês! Espero que este que começa agora seja diferente, mas já iniciamos mal! Digam logo, que feitiço usaram?! – Sirius deu uma risadinha. Já estava acostumado com os discursos de McGonagall. Agora os achava muito entediantes e repetitivos. Era sempre: "Cresçam! Parem de aprontar! Vocês são bem grandinhos agora, não?! Blá, blá, blá..." Será que ela não podia dar uma detenção de cara, porque ficar falando que nem uma condenada? Tiago por sua vez continuou a assobiar. Vendo que o amigo não ia responder, Sirius desistiu e disse, num sussurro quase inaudível:  
- Usamos o Viatters... É muito útil, para curto prazo, Mimi... – Ela ficou vermelha e voltou a se erguer, agora parecendo prestes a dar-lhe um tapa. Arrumou os óculos com raiva e fixou o menino, parecendo que ia explodir. Ninguém lhe dera este direito! Moleque metido a besta! Essa cena lembrou ao rapaz sua mãe quando descobria que ele aprontara, fazendo-o rir baixinho. Tiago se segurou para não rir, colocando uma das mãos na boca, para que o riso não escapasse. Anotou mentalmente que McGonagall odiava que a chamassem de Mimi. Coitada... De agora em diante este seria o único nome pelo qual a chamaria quando estivesse irritado com a mulher.  
- Mimi?! – Ela repetiu, arregalando os olhos. – Façam-me o favor! Ainda não pararam com essa brincadeirinha infantil!? É desacato à autoridade, Black! Detenção! Não jantarão hoje... – Eles a olharam abismados. Tinham direito a comer! Era só o que faltava! Sirius ia protestar, mas o outro tocou seu ombro e balançou a cabeça, negativamente, já prevendo qual seria o resultado caso se revoltassem. Realmente a estressaram, agora precisavam arcar com as conseqüências. – E amanhã vão de encontro com Hagrid, o guarda caças! Cumprirão detenção na floresta proibida! – Se levantou de sua cadeira, caminhou até Sirius, esse recuou o máximo que pôde, quase caindo da cadeira. Mimi o pegou pela gravata amarela e vermelha, levantando-o da cadeira com força. O puxou, sem cuidado algum, até a porta, quase matando-o enforcado. Olhou para Tiago, que ainda se encontrava na cadeira. Este deu um sorriso amarelo e, sob o olhar de deboche de Sirius, correu ao encontro dos dois. Os meninos pararam do lado de fora da porta, Sirius alargando a gravata, que o sufocava no momento e o outro sorrindo provocante para a professora, que, mais vermelha do que antes, fechou a porta na cara dos dois, fazendo Tiago saltar para trás segundos antes de ser atingido, porém o amigo, que estava muito ocupado com sua gravata, não viu e acabou levando uma portada na cabeça. Cambaleou, colocando a mão na testa, agora mais vermelha do que a mulher. Massageou-a, sussurrando palavrões para McGonagall.

* * *

- Se minha mãe descobre... Eu vou me fuder... – Sirius falava, enquanto ele e o amigo cruzavam os jardins de Hogwarts. Como sempre, o sol deixava tudo com um aspecto bem mais bonito do que a noite. As cores mais vibrantes, as árvores maiores e as sombras feitas pela lua que davam até medo sumiram. Animais diurnos faziam barulhos estranhos, assustando a qualquer um, ou melhor, qualquer um que não estivesse tão acostumado com isso quanto Sirius e Tiago. Rumavam para a cabana de Hagrid, um meio gigante muito gentil. Tiago andava, olhando para os lados, nem precisando olhar por onde andava, estava tão familiarizado com o caminho que já o sabia de cor!  
- Cala a boca... Pára de reclamar, Sirius... Se chegarmos tarde, aí sim levaremos mais uma detenção... E sua mãe vem aqui espancar você... – Ele riu, agora mirando o amigo, tentando animá-lo. Sirius deu um sorrisinho mequetrefe. Seu humor não estava dos melhores, parecia que só agora tinha caído a ficha que teria de ficar o ano inteiro sem aprontar ou ficar falado! Aquilo era tortura! Logo ele, que sempre era o centro das atenções. O mais falado e comentado pela população feminina da escola. Embora não quisesse ter de deixar Hogwarts, admitia para si próprio que não seria capaz de se manter longe de confusões durante um ano letivo inteiro! Finalmente chegaram a uma cabana de aparência muito humilde. Bateram na porta grande, feita de madeira. Escutaram passos pesados lá de dentro. A maçaneta dourada girou, e a porta se afastou, deixando a mostra um homem de uns dois metros. Tinha barba e cabelo castanhos escuros, embrenhados um no outro. Olhos amendoados e negros. Sorria, embora sua aparência não fosse das mais bem cuidadas. Parecia realmente muito simpático. Deu uns tapinhas na cabeça de Sirius, que quase caiu no chão, fazendo o outro disfarçar o riso.  
- Olá, meninos... Bem... Temos que achar umas ervas para o professor de poções... – Falou, a voz rouca ressoou por todo o aposento a suas costas. Segurava uma arma, mas especificamente, algo que parecia um arco e flecha muito grande e de madeira. Sirius e Tiago se entreolharam e depois miraram a arma nas mãos grandes e rechonchudas do meio gigante. Este sorria, animado. Sem dizer nada o seguiram, com desanimo total, aquilo era realmente entediante... Simplesmente teriam que achar uma erva ridícula! Se pelo menos tivessem que lutar contra os centauros em companhia de Hagrid seria bem mais agradável. Atravessaram a orla da floresta proibida, e aos poucos foram se aprofundando. As árvores ficavam cada vez maiores e mais assustadoras. Quanto a luz do sol, escassa. Nem parecia mais estar dia, e sim noite. Se arranhavam nos galhos, fazendo cortes leves.  
- Eu procuro pra lá, e vocês dois pro outro lado. A erva que vamos procurar chama-se _Irritendon_, ela é diferente das outras, muito vermelha, e gigantesca. Quero que vocês me tragam uma... – Ordenou. Os dois assentiram com a cabeça, e deram breves sorrisos mixurucas, só para não magoar o homem, que se via muito animado diante a situação. Caminharam durante um bom tempo, sem dizer absolutamente nada, só pensando onde achariam a tal erva. Mais adiante, avistaram um monte de criaturas reunidas. Da cintura pra baixo tinham corpo de cavalo, e da cintura pra cima de humano. Centauros, com certeza. Infelizmente, pois eram as criaturas mais irritantes da floresta, na opinião dos meninos. Sempre dizendo que a floresta era deles e blá, blá, blá... Caminharam até eles, afinal de contas, conheciam a floresta melhor do que ninguém e, mesmo sendo chatos, deveriam saber onde achar a planta.  
- Com licença... Sabem onde podemos encontrar _Irritendon_? – Perguntou Tiago calmamente, tentando parecer amigável. Brigar com eles nunca dava certo! O centauro do meio os encarou com desdém.  
- Vocês não vão roubar nada da nossa floresta! Não deixaremos! – Exclamou. O reconheceram de imediato. Agouro, um dos centauros mais chatos na opinião de Sirius, estava parado na frente dos dois. Sempre o que mais implicava, na verdade, se não existisse, os outros não seriam tão irritantes, era ele que os influenciava a pensar que os humanos queriam fazer mal a todos. Essa cena não era nem um pouco desconhecida, já sabiam o que ia acontecer: Arranjariam briga com o centauro, querendo ou não. Os dois reviraram os olhos, será que pelo menos uma vez na vida não poderiam ser gentis?  
- Nem vem, Agouro... A gente não fez nada... Só precisamos de uma erva... Será que o excelentíssimo senhor deixaria? – Disse Sirius em tom entediado. Tiago se segurou para não rir, mas Agouro percebeu e se enfureceu mais ainda. Trotou até eles, ameaçadoramente, parando a poucos metros de distância. Os outros fizeram o mesmo, porém Agouro ainda se destacava por seu tamanho.  
- Não! Eu não deixo! Vocês não podem roubar as ervas da nossa floresta quando bem entenderem! – Exclamou, se erguendo nas duas patas traseiras, tentando intimidá-los. Os outros centauros fizeram o mesmo. Parecer maior do que a presa era sempre uma boa tática, isto quando a presa tinha medo deles. Sirius suspirou profundamente e observou Tiago sacar a varinha. Embora os temesse, não deixava de se irritar com aquele modo de se portar.  
- Pela ultima vez, Agouro... Larga de ser chato! – Bradou, colocando a mão no bolso, já preparado para fazer o mesmo que o amigo. Os centauros soltaram uma longa gargalhada sarcástica, irritando mais ainda os rapazes, que continuaram a encará-los com desprezo transparecendo.  
- Não, Sirius... Com esses idiotas, é na base da porrada mesmo... – Agouro e o resto se calaram. Sirius não pode deixar de rir do comentário do amigo, que parecia muito satisfeito consigo mesmo e se encontrava animado perante a probabilidade de um duelo. Os centauros se entreolharam, irritados com a ousadia daqueles moleques. Agouro puxou uma flecha e colocou-a no arco, decidido a ensinar uma lição aos alunos de Hogwarts que teimavam em entrar em seu território. Apontou para Tiago, com um sorriso sádico nos lábios.  
- Ah não vai, não! – Exclamou Sirius, e em um movimento rápido tirou a varinha do bolso, apontando-a para o peito do centauro, que abaixou o arco, assustado com a rapidez do rapaz. Este devolveu o sorriso, como provocação. – _Expelliarmus_! – Agouro voou longe, e todos encararam os meninos, de olhos arregalados. Todos sabiam que usar magia com centauros não é nada inteligente, mas este caso exigiu medidas drásticas. Tiago riu ao ver Agourou levantar com dificuldade e os fixar com ódio. Ele tinha voado em cima de uma árvore, partindo-a na metade. – CORRE, TIAGO! – Os dois saíram o mais rápido possível de perto dos centauros e esses os seguiram. Serpentearam entre as árvores, tentando confundi-los, sem muito sucesso. Após correrem durante certo tempo, com seguiram sair da floresta proibida. Recuaram tanto, que sem perceber, pararam milímetros do lago da lula gigante, ofegantes. Sirius parou, respirando com dificuldade, enquanto se apoiava aos joelhos. Estava realmente acabado.  
- Ufa... – Tiago suspirou profundamente, recuou mais um pouco, se desequilibrou e caiu com tudo no lago. Voou água para todos os lados e o outro riu muito. Quando parou de rir, o amigo o encarava irritado de dentro do lago, com uma das mãos estendidas, como se pedindo ajuda para sair. Sirius apertou sua mão e quando estava prestes a puxá-lo...  
- HÁ! – Tiago o puxou para dentro do lago, sem pena. O garoto afundou na água e voltou a superfície, tirando o cabelo da frente dos olhos. Sirius ficava realmente engraçado todo encharcado. O cabelo escorrido na frente da face, uma expressão indignada e murmurando palavrões.  
- TIAGO! MEU, MANCADA! – Respondeu, nadando novamente para as margens do lago, mas o amigo não deixou, puxou-o pelo cabelo. Voltou-se para o garoto, com raiva, sem entender.  
- Quem mandou você rir? Sirius... A gente já está aqui... São tão poucas as oportunidades que temos... – Ele sorriu marotamente. O outro ergueu uma sobrancelha, mas logo sorriu também. Dane-se a Sra. Black... Ela não iria ficar sabendo disso tão cedo... Quer dizer, se ninguém contasse a ela.  
Conversaram sobre diversas coisas, mulheres, planos para derrotar o Seboso, o que fariam na lua cheia. Estavam quase sem assunto, quando um vulto enorme e gordo veio correndo, fazendo o chão tremer abaixo de seus pés. Estava muito apressado, e vinha na direção dos dois. Parou diante do lago, com preocupação estampada na face.  
- Sirius, Tiago! Onde vocês estavam? Procurei vocês por toda parte! Os centauros pareciam estar muito irritados com "uma dupla de moleques idiotas", segundo eles... Estão bem? – Exclamou Hagrid, mirando-os com apreensão. Estendeu uma mão para Sirius, e outra pra Tiago, e, no momento em que os dois as seguraram, os puxou para fora, sem fazer muita força. Logo que saiu, Sirius torceu seu boné, fazendo com que espirrasse água nos outros dois a sua volta, e o meteu na cabeça.  
- Desculpe, Hagrid... Mas fomos atacados pelos centauros e acabamos caindo no lago... Estamos bem sim... São só alguns arranhões... – Disse Tiago, tentando esconder um corte grande na perna, que sangrava. O meio gigante segurava uma erva vermelha, com pequenas pintas brancas e grande na mão. Havia conseguido o _Irritendon_. Ele fixou os olhos na perna de Tiago e soltou uma exclamação, se agachando para vê-la de perto.  
- Tiago! O que é isso? – Perguntou, abismado. O rapaz deu um sorrisinho amarelo e mirou o amigo, em busca de auxílio, porém, só obteve uma risadinha disfarçada, que não ajudou muito. Colocou a mão sobre o machucado e balançou a cabeça, negativamente, rindo.  
- Oras, Hagrid! Não seja exagerado, é só um corte besta... Sara logo... Hum... Temos que ir, tá? Tchau! – Murmurou, querendo sair logo de lá. Bem conhecendo Hagrid, era bem capaz que este o levasse para a enfermaria por uma idiotice dessas e faria dele motivo de zoação por bastante tempo! Sem esperar resposta, saiu correndo para o castelo. Sirius e o homem se entreolharam e o rapaz ergueu os ombros, dando um último sorriso para o gigante, para logo após sair em disparada atrás do amigo.

* * *

TOC, TOC! (HUAHUAHUAHUA)  
A porta do dormitório feminino da Grifinória se abriu com um rangido. O rapaz colocou a cabeça para dentro e observou o local, tentando achar quem procurava, sem muito sucesso. Em uma cama ali perto, Lyra travava uma luta com seu cabelo, chegando a murmurar palavrões de vez em quando. A escova de madeira parecia travar por causa da quantidade de nós.  
- Sirius? Como você subiu aqui? E... O que houve?! – Perguntou vendo o estado dele. Em cima de sua sobrancelha direita havia um corte pequeno, porém bem dolorido. O rosto estava todo arranhado e em volta do olho estava roxo. Isso sem contar que estava completamente ensopado e a boca sangrava muito, fazendo passar a língua nos lábios de cinco em cinco segundos, para tirar o sangue, senão este acabaria por pingar.  
- Nada não, O'donels... Você caiu na Grifinória? Parabéns... – Falou, friamente. Por mais que quisesse ser gentil, estava irritado por ela ter feito aquela ceninha na cabine. Afinal de contas, ele não havia sido tão ruim, simplesmente parara de ir visitá-la. Depois do sumiço de Matt não tinha mais graça ir a mansão O'donels, além de ser doloroso, pois cada aposento da enorme casa lhe dava lembranças do amigo. A garota sorriu, conhecia Sirius e sabia que ele só estava tentando dar uma de machão. - Er... Você viu a Christie Furtado? – Indagou o rapaz, com indiferença. Christiane Furtado era a gêmea da Grifinória... Vamos começar do inicio... Há sete anos, quatro garotas morenas, com o cabelo liso um pouco abaixo do ombro, olhos verdes, boca bem clara, muito magras e altas entraram em Hogwarts, As famosas irmãs Furtado. Cada uma com características psicológicas próprias e incomuns. Christie Furtado, a doidona desparafusada que amava dançar e morria de medo de baratas, entrou na Grifinória. Yvie Furtado, a maníaca por morcegos, que vivia se escondendo nos cantos, com medo de uma revolução dos morcegos, entrou na Corvinal. Gê Furtado, a mais forte, que batia em todos os que se aproximavam dela, com exceção do seu próprio namorado, entrou na Sonserina. E, por último, mas não menos importante (Principalmente para o Sirius), Nane Furtado, a taradona que dá em cima de quase toda população masculina de Hogwarts, entrou na Lufa-Lufa. Elas eram conhecidas por suas características peculiares. E a única forma de identificar quem era quem, era pelo cabelo. Christie usava-o no estilo "gatinho", prende a parte de cima, mas deixa a de baixo solta. Yvie prendia-o com rabo de cavalo. Gê o deixava solto, e Nane só aparecia de maria-chiquinha.  
- Não, Sirius... A Christie está almoçando... Mas acho que vem pegar o material dela... O esqueceu aqui... Só eu estou aqui... Vim escovar os dentes, já almocei... Sente-se... – Respondeu, sem sorrir. Indicou a cama com a cabeça e o rapaz ergueu as sobrancelhas, hesitante, mas acobou por fazê-lo. – Você se machucou na detenção? – Prosseguiu, fingindo-se indiferente, por mais preocupada que estivesse, não podia deixá-lo perceber que se preocupava tanto assim com ele. Com um pouco de relutância por parte dele, conseguiu pegar o boné e colocá-lo na mesa ao lado. Ele ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, novamente, mas logo após a abaixou, sorrindo marotamente.  
- Como sabe que eu estava em uma detenção? – Lyra riu ironicamente e o encarou, como se o rapaz tivesse feito uma brincadeira boba, mas ao perceber que não foi bem isso, suspirou, resignada.  
- Hogwarts inteira sabe que você e o Potter receberam uma detenção por causa do "incidente" de ontem... – A menina se levantou da cama e caminhou até o banheiro. Voltou um tempo depois com uma toalha branca em mãos. Balançou a cabeça, negativamente, ao ver que Sirius estava deitado em sua cama, de olhos fechados. Sentou-se novamente ao seu lado. "Ok, eu tenho que admitir, ele é bem bonito..." Pensou, irritada consigo mesma por admitir tal coisa.  
- Duvido que você esteja dormindo... – Curvou-se sobre ele e encostou a toalha molhada contra a testa do garoto, que sorriu, ainda sem abrir os olhos. Ao abrí-los, seu olhar e o da menina se encontraram, fazendo-a corar e desviar a atenção para sua boca, que ainda sangrava. Aproveitou que ela se encontrava a poucos centímetros de distância, curvada, enquanto imaginava se seria melhor começar pela boca ou pelo corte sobre a sobrancelha, e a puxou para perto, fazendo com que seus corpos ficassem realmente muito próximos.  
- Você acertou... Não estou mesmo... Mas talvez... Quem sabe... Se você se deitar aqui comigo... Eu posso dormir juntinho com você. – Ele sorriu maliciosamente. Lyra suspirou, irritada. Embora ainda estivesse muito brava com ele, era impossível ficar a tão poucos centímetros do rapaz e não sentir nada. Era mais do que evidente o porque de Black ter todas as garotas aos seus pés. A menina respirou fundo e o olhou, fingindo pouco caso e levantou, arrumando o cabelo atrás da orelha. Resistir a Sirius Black não é nada fácil!  
- Você não muda... Temos aula daqui a pouco... – Ele lançou um olhar de censura para Lyra, enquanto essa encostava a toalha na sua boca. Mas ele a afastou, para poder falar.  
- E quem liga? – Perguntou, se espreguiçando violentamente. Fazendo-a recuar, por medo de ser atingida. Lyra respirou fundo durante alguns segundos.  
- Eu ligo... – Sussurrou, o fazendo girar os olhos com displicência.  
- Sei de uma coisa que vai melhorar os arranhões... – Sorriu divertido. Por mais que a garota soubesse do que se tratava respondeu um mísero "Quê?", mesmo que não quisesse ouvir a resposta que receberia. – Beijos! – Exclamou, como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. A menina balançou a cabeça, desapontada. Realmente, tentar mudar aquele garoto era quase impossível. Galinha inveterado! Se lembrava muito bem que mesmo quando eram pequenos ele vivia cheio de menininhas em volta.  
- Há... Não, não... Você não vai se aproveitar da situação... Vai ficar querendo... – Seu sorriso se contorceu em um sorriso sádico, fazendo-o baixar os olhos. Ele virou a cara pro lado, e sorriu docemente, parecendo um anjinho. Lyra pensou durante bastante tempo, o deixando impaciente, até que resolveu o que faria. – Só um beijinho então... – Murmurou, obtendo um sorriso radiante como resposta. Ele fechou os olhos, esperando o beijo, tentando passar a impressão de que seria só um simples selinho de consolação pelo machucado. E a história de ser frio? É claro que Sirius preferia mil vezes beijar Lyra do que dar uma de durão.  
- Ta... – Respondeu o garoto, animado. Ela foi se aproximando cada vez mais... Sorriu durante alguns segundos e depois, deu um beijinho em cima da sobrancelha dele. – Okay... Agora na boca... – Prosseguiu, com desapontamento por não ter ido direto ao ponto. Lyra o olhou com desdém e deu um sorriso falso, mais de irritação do que divertimento. O garoto ergueu a sobrancelha, como se não entendesse porque dela não o beijar. Estava realmente irritada com a mania de abusar da situação que ele tinha e ia dizer poucas e boas, isso se a porta não tivesse se aberto com um estrondo.  
- Lyra! – Berrou alguém da porta, eles pararam de se encarar para ver quem era. A gêmea de "gatinho" estava parada na porta, balançava os dedos, como um maestro. Sirius bufou, podia jurar que se ela não tivesse chegado teria conseguido beijar Lyra, ou até coisas piores...  
- Oi, Christie! Aqui seu material... – Respondeu a menina, se levantando da cama para pegar a uma mochila vermelha em cima da mesa e entregá-la para a menina, que sorriu, agradecida, enquanto continuava a dançar. – Aproveita e leva ele... – Continuou, levantando Sirius a força da cama, colocando o boné sobre sua cabeça, sem jeito, e o empurrando até a garota, que continuava a dançar sorridente.  
- Okay! Siga-me, eu mostro o caminho! – Exclamou, marchando no lugar e levando um Sirius bem revoltado consigo.

* * *

**N/A:** Hei, people! Temos que fazer um comentariozinho básico... Alguém já notou que somos péssimas para títulos (tanto de caps quanto de fics) e sinopses?! Aff, falem sério!

Não deu pra gente agradecer os comentários antes porque a gente estava morrendo de pressa, mas agora arranjamos um tempinho extra XD:

**Camie:** A gente tentou explicar o negócio dos personagens tudo no cap 1, se tiver mais alguma duvida entre em contato com a gente, beleza?

**DarkAnty:** Hehehe, valeu, Kagu XD.

**HoLLy-182:** A gente vai continuar sim, pelo menos a gente acha que vai, né �. Talvez ainda surjam outras versões, vai saber huahuahua

**Deby:** As outras versões? Valeu hehehe

**Lillix:** Hei, Paulinha! Melhor um monte de sim do que um monte de não huahuahua beijos!

**Crystin-Malfoy:** Oi, Crys! Huahuahua, acho que não vai haver outra versão, mas caps novos sim! Bons tempos aqueles de 24 Horas, a gente se achava o máximo �. Aquela deve ser a pior fic do mundo, mas beleza huahauhua. Nós deletamos ela do pc, buá!

**Wendelin:** Wend!!! Você comentou, huahuahua. O avô do Tiago foi inspirado em uma certa pessoa que conhecemos XD Ou melhor, em duas! Huahuahua, ele é nojento mesmo... Mas tadinho, é a velhice... Huahuahua, ele não tem um futuro muito bom, não, viu?

**Anna:** Hehehe, a gente já explicou nos comments, né?

**Bethinha:** Hei, Beta! Você vai no EP, né? Te adoramos, que bom que você gostou!

**Bel Malfoy:** Exagero seu huahuahua. É apenas mais uma humilde e simples fic nossa momento nostálgico (kkkkkk).

**Erika:** Ah, podes crer que ainda está beeem longe do fim! E não só a fic como a série... Essa é a primeira de três, ou, talvez quatro! Tirando as extras que vão estar todas em um site que a gente ainda está fazendo XD. Mesmo assim, valeu por gostar XD.

**.::Mr!n::.** : A gente até tenta, e se você realmente quer saber, era pra ser um suspense huahuahua. Mas a gente nem consegue...

**Mell:** Mellindaaa!! Você gostou?? Isso significa muito pra gente, muito mesmooo! Te adoramos muitoooo! Té mais, bjuss!

Bom gente, é isso, valeu e continuem comentando.


End file.
